Fenrin Zoe
Fenrin Zoe Fenrin Zoe is a furry tutor at Utopial Institute, specialising in the abilities of the second year class. He lives in student accommodation, along with the Cat Squad. Appearance: In the first term, Fenrin wore a magenta jacket, complete with trousers and magenta trilby. He often removes his jacket and hat when he readies himself for some heavy duty work, however, revealing a white shirt and dark red tie. In his second term, he is seen wearing a black suit and tie, instead. Sometimes he's seen with a suitcase full of bricks. With mid-brown fur, Fenrin is an anthropomorphic dog, often with particularly angry, thin eyebrows and a cigarette in his mouth. He also sports a couple of freckles on his face and a bushy trail. Personality: Fenrin is a loose cannon, complete with cigarette to light his fuse. He has a short temper with his students and is often heard cussing his way through a sentence with the same attitude of an angry sailor. With a vindictive want to see others suffer, Fenrin takes joy in ruling with an iron... uh, furry fist. That being said, he still abides by the rules of the organisations he has found himself affiliated to, even if he does bend them as far as possible. He also had no qualms about throwing bricks at the people who irritate him, including kids. Powers: Unlike many who have a unique ability, Fenrin has two. Fur balls: Like all furs, Fenrin has the ability to hack up a fur ball. However, unlike other furs, these fur balls are fiery balls of destruction. He shoots them from his mouth when needed, like a shotgun. Gas: Fenrin's second ability is to excrete any gas of any kind. He often combines methane with his flaming fur balls to create explosions, usually in people's faces. It's currently unknown which part of his body the gas is excreted from, so best keep your distance. History: Years ago, Fenrin was a member of the Galactic Council - an organisation made up of world political leaders which governs their solar system. His sister, Remith Zoe, was also a member of the council and it was through her that he gained a seat there. Fenrin was mostly disregarded by the other council members, such as Earsy, although he did forge a group of close friends in the council community, which have yet to be seen in the comic. His time amongst the council came to an end when he stole an experimental Genesis Grenade; a device with the explosive power of a star, designed to terraform smaller planets from its heat and light source so that others can move in on the surface. Having stolen the Genesis Grenade, Fenrin launched it into his solar system's original Sun, destroying all life on the planets... and all to eradicate the solar system of the incurable M4 Virus, which had taken his mother, his sister Remith, and was likely to take Fenrin next. The Galactic Council head, having survived, put a large bounty on Fenrin's head. Deciding to hide, and yet still managing to be in the naked eye of the galaxy, Fenrin decided to apply for a teaching vacancy at Utopial Institute, situated in the city of Utopia. Being taken on, last minute, Fenrin is protected by the other ability users of the school, including the head teacher, and also is serving the community with a bizarre mentality to right his wrongs as best he can think of. Trivia: - Fenrin's design was based on the bounty hunter 'Keith' from Edgar's first book, Sea of Seals. - The strong cigarette usage, as well as shirt, resembles Sanji from One Piece. - Fenrin is the only member of his family that remains alive. - He views Karbunkel as a complete and utter joke.